


ANCESTORS

by GulValCardi_F75



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ancestors, Descendants - Freeform, Other, Outer Space, settlers - Freeform, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulValCardi_F75/pseuds/GulValCardi_F75
Summary: As the third sun of Ceatan was now low on horizon and the purple light was slowly growing in the sky, she was there, as often, seating on a rock, the eyes wide open, turned to the immensity.Soon, the stars would appear in the black sky and she would let herself drawn in the beauty of the night.From the tales told through generations, she knew that their ancestors came from a far planet that didn’t exist anymore, and settled here, thousands of circades before. Teera. This was the name of this planet.





	ANCESTORS

**Author's Note:**

> I always dream of space, space travel, of a time when mankind will leave mother Earth to begin settlements on far planets. I won't see this, of course, or in another life, if we have second chances. Why not ? But maybe that's why I love science-fiction so much.  
> There is no disclaimer here, as everything comes only from my imagination.

*******

As the third sun of Ceatan was now low on horizon and the purple light was slowly growing in the sky, she was there, as often, seating on a rock, the eyes wide open, turned to the immensity. Soon, the stars would appear in the black sky and she would let herself drawn in the beauty of the night.

From the tales told through generations, she knew that their ancestors came from a far planet that didn’t exist anymore, and settled here, thousands of circades before. Teera. This was the name of this planet.

The Hoomas who were living on Ceatan were far descendants of these first settlers. She was herself a young Hooma, about 30 circades. Her copper hair was short, her skin was not already brown as it would turn when she grows completely adult but her eyes were already of pure gold. She would live for circa 200 circades.

She often used to daydream, trying to imagine how Teera looked like. The tales told of a blue planet and it fascinated her. Though she didn’t knew what this color could be, as it was nowhere to be found on Ceatan, she tried to figure it out. They also told about… about «foree», places with many trees. She knew what trees were, but there were no trees either on Ceatan. She spent many time exploring the remdocs of the City Datacase to find the few memories that remained about Teera. But time was slowly damaging the old files and many remdocs had already disappeared.

Tonight, her gaze focused on a brilliant point which was moving in the sky. Yes, it was getting closer and the light became more intense.The little fireball was now speeding toward Ceatan after a journey that had brought it to the limit of the Universe.

The impact was quite violent. The ground shook and a large red cloud was already rising in the air. She wasn’t afraid though because she already witnessed many meteorites crashing in the area. At home, she had a huge collection of these space rocks fragments. She stood up and decided she had time enough to walk there, see what it was and perhaps bring a fragment back home. She ran towards the crash site. As she came closer, she had to pay attention to the rocks scattered all over the ground. Her feet were hurting in her shoes.

In the rather small crater, the heat was decreasing and the red dust cloud was now slowly falling down. She came closer, cautiously, and took a glance over the edge. She gasped suddenly. It wasn’t a meteorite!

There was not much left of the device. A few scattered burned metallic pieces, still smocking. Under the dim light of the ending day, she saw something shining. Her curiosity was higher than her fear. She boldly went on and came very close to the shining object. She kneeled beside it, trying to figure out what she was looking at now. She leaned a bit more…

The twisted and smoking plate was covered with gold. Staring wide-eyed, she saw what looked like drawings. Taking a big breath, she blowed on it to free the plate from the light red dust partly covering it and looked even closer now. She gasped loudly. Under her eyes appeared the drawing of two Hoomas, or nearly… They looked quite as Hoomas but with slight body differences. She felt like they were staring at her. The male, naked, was raising his right arm. The female, also naked, had very long hair.

At the bottom of the plate, she noticed a range of circles, big and little ones. From one of the circles, the third one, a line had been drawn, running to the right end of the plate. The flash of memory pierced her mind. She knew what it was!She knew what the plate was! She saw it once, long ago, in an old remdoc and she had been fascinated for a long time at this sight and never forgot it.

Now on her knees in the red dust, trying to catch her breath, the young Hooma carefully cleared the plate, now cooler, and eventually freed it from the ground. Her shaky hands held it on her chest and she stood still for a long moment, on her knees, looking around her. The night had come now, and the dim light of the shining stars reflected on the signs of another piece of metal on the ground not far away. Signs she couldn’t decipher: PIONEER 10.

Still holding the plate, she turned her golden eyes to the infinite black and shiny sky and whispered : «Welcome on Ceatan, ancestors. You found your children at last».


End file.
